moonlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Man
The men have a long and rich history. They are split up into two main groups - the Luiya and the Peliolings. This page covers the history of men up until the ending of the Dominion of Men, and some more general info. This page doesnt cover the Peliolings. They left Edorlund before the coming of Atama, when most men were mere farmers. Nothing much is known about the Peliolings, they journeyed across the Southern Sea to the hot Jungles and Deserts in the far south of Sentres, further even than the Deep Riad. History Thousands of years ago, when the world of The Haligeard was young, the First Age of Men was beginning. From this time rose Atama the human created by Ivir Masdar, to lead the men in life, and be their king. Atama founded Atamar - the first true city of men, and over the centuries this grew into the capital of the Dominion of Men. The Dominion of men was on the continent of Edorlund, to the south of the world. One of the Naril who had been appointed patron of Men - Naril Nrakdo - was displeased with their rate of progression, and seeing how powerful the Elves were becoming, stepped in. With his help the once primative like Atamarans turned into men of today in a matter of a century. The Elves took notice of this quick evolution and set up friendly relations with the Atamarans. 100 years prior to the end of the Second Age of Man, and the collapse of the Dominion of the Atamarans, Galmar Stormblade, the last king to be blessed by the Naril - with a half millennia of life, began to believe himself and the Atamarans above elves. With Naril Nrakdo busy, Galmar imprisoned his court wizard, and friend, Dreluin the elf. After this he exiled all Elves in his domain and shut out the Elves entirely. The Elvenking, furious at this disdainful show of ignorance and disrespect, executed all Atamarans in his kingdom and invaded Galmar's kingdom. (Year 1499, (177 by Mennish Reckoning)) The Atamarans, who were not prepared for war, quickly shut themselves within Atamara, closing the ancient wooden gates. The Elves however showing unprecedented power and capability with magic, burnt the gate and majority of Atamara. Ackatar Clawfist, Galmar's Housecarl, attempted to end the war by killing Galmar StormBlade. He succeeded in the assassination but ultimately failed in bringing an end to the war and was exiled. Ackatar, who later came to father the first Sage, became a close friend and protector of the Elvenking, the only Atamaran to have this title. After Ackatar's exile, Ulfric Snowhammer took over the title of King of Atamara. Ulfric successfully ended the war but at a cost, Atamara now belonged to the Elves. All Atamarans had to be registered and had little control over what jobs they had or property they owned. It was almost impossible for them to move between cities and they were not allowed to have higher position than Elves. All nobility was stripped and possessions taken, Atamaran religion was outlawed. All except Ackatar endured this fait, and many named him a traitor. Wulf Elfbane, who later fathered the first Atwarven and a heavy racist towards Elves like most Atamarans, was chosen by the Naril Nrakdo to journey across the great sea to a new land - Sentres, the holy land, a place deeply entwined within Atamaran religion, where the High Council of the Naril was situated. Wulf brought with him fifty men and fifty women, and guided by their patron Naril they found Sentres. This expedition marked the ending of the First age of Men, in the year 180. Nothing is known of those Atamarans who remained on Edorlund. Perhaps they died. Or perhaps they are still out there, enslaved and hoping for freedom. For the continued history of those Atamarans who fled to Sentres, see Luiya. Category:Race